jjay_jokerfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
JJay i Podryw. Porady
(Uwaga, Wszystko co zostało zapisane przedstawia stworzoną Postać JJayJokera która nie powinna być brana za postać twórcy JJayJokera, Do wszystkiego należy podejść z dystansem i nie należy brać tego na poważnie, to wszystko żart guys) niby coś tam tego może ją do siebie przekonam a może nie nie chce zbyt agresywnie to tylko tak troszkę wiesz niby zagadam u był flircik a nie do końca nie chce jej urazić, bo jeszcze się zrazi do mnie nie chce być hej do przodu a normalnie jak człowiek jest już trochę starszy to po prostu ej nie chciałabyś może nie wiem wyskoczyć na kawę? może jakiegoś drinka? coś w tym stylu? nie? okej, i to jest koniec i to jest tyle i się nie przejmujesz tym nie jesteś zainteresowana to nie trudno Metoda JJaya nawet jak nie zadziała to przynajmniej stracicie, z 10 minut na rozmowę z nią i tą odmowę od niej (o nie, o mój Boże) a jak robicie te podchody to jest właśnie wiesz 3 miesiące później "ej stary spokojnie, jest coraz lepiej, naprawdę mówię ci, 3 miesiące i już już prawie wyszła ze mną do kina" zabierz laskę na spacer nie próbuj być przyjaciel tylko żeby od razu wiedziała o co ci chodzi co najwyżej powie ci że nie jest zainteresowana o nie, trudno Największa rada do wszystkich chłopaków "Pogódźcie się z odrzuceniem" i nagle potem każdy kolejny podryw będzie tak łatwy Takie puhhh dostałeś kosza, o nie dostałem kosza, moje życie się załamało a nie czekaj! nic się nie zmieniło w moim życiu, okej Bo podchody nic nie dają a potem kurwa naprawdę człowiek zdaje sobie sprawę że zmarnował czas Najlepszą rzeczą jaką mogłem zrobić w życiu to było własnie z kumplem Ani on w życiu nic nie poderwał ani ja nie poderwałem po prostu któregoś razu już mieliśmy z 18 lat wtedy poszliśmy w końcu do klubu gdzie tak to właśnie robiliśmy z nimi podchody że uu uu u u uu i tak naprawdę gówno z tego wychodziło i tego jednego wieczoru dostaliśmy chyba 20 razy kosza każdy z nas ale potem każdy to jest tak że pierwszy był uu fak nie wyszło drugi ohhh po 10 już jest meh I don't care to był moment który najbardziej właśnie otworzył moje oczy na to że ej zaraz stary dostałem kosza i co? i nic się nie stało kurwa faktycznie hyh no ale wiadomo one się wymieniały, wchodziły wychodziły poderwali coś dopiero następnego dania kiedy 2 dziewczyny zapytał ich o drogę do tego klubu/pubu pudło pudło pudło o okej cool pamiętaj że jest mniej ludzi z którymi jesteś kompatybilny niż ludzi z którymi jesteś niekompatybilny, trudno jest znaleźć kogoś kto od razu na ciebie poleci i to jest oczywiste ale jeżeli naprawdę nie ma ochoty na to stary naprawdę po co się stresować? Pamiętaj nie szukasz żony macie 16, 17, 18 nawet 20 lat nie szukacie żony, chill nie musicie znaleźć tej jedynej od razu, ale wręcz przeciwnie najlepszy podryw to zagadać do dziewczyny jak do człowieka nie robić żadnych kurwa właśnie podchodów nie bawcie się w żadne uuu psychologie podrywu wykorzystam jej podświadomy umysł używając podprogowych informacji what? ty chcesz ją poderwać czy na swoją religię jakąś kurwa nawrócić nie mów jej że ją kochasz, bo jej nie kochasz, podoba ci się wyznanie od razu że ją kochasz to jest po prostu jak strzał w stopę powiedzenie od razu że ją kochasz jest jak ej laska chcesz się ruchać? to jest równie dobre bo i to i to pokazuje jakby nieogarnięcie faceta jakby też pewnego rodzaju desperacje Pamiętajcie guys że jak laska wam się podoba to nie znaczy że ją kochacie tylko na nią lecicie to jest różnica, ciężko będzie poderwać dziewczynę z którą jedyna rzecz jaka was łączy to jest to że na nią lecicie jeżeli jedyna rzez jaką możecie o niej powiedzieć to jest że "stary taka dyacha" i? coś więcej? nie no dycha aa...nothing Możesz zaprosić laskę do lokalu z dobrymi szejkami To polecam, żebyście ogarnęli w jakie miejsce dziewczynę zabrać na przykład na lanczyk i jest na przykład jakaś fajna ten naleśnikarnia z dobrymi naleśnikami czy to właśnie może jakie ten fajne bajeranckie napoje i tak dalej albo z lodami, deserami...nie mówcie o kebabie, no! Tak są dziewczyny które możecie naprawdę, które dałoby się wyrwać kebabem ale to zbyt duże ryzyko, to musi być bardzo specyficzna pewnie laska żeby ją poderwać na kebaba Na pierwszą randkę JJay poszedł z dziewczyną na cmentarz w dni zmarłych bo był zajebista atmosferka tam i to było pierwszy raz kiedy nasze wyjście było a la randką, po prostu było ładnie To nie jest tak że macie zrobić coś mega zajebistego Odpuście sobie wszelkiego rodzaju kwiaty na pierwsze spotkanie i tak dalej po prostu macie pokazać że nie jesteście kurwa nudni ale też nie przeginajcie mówię, Ja tego nie nazwę broń Boże żadnymi radami miłosnymi guys jedyne co mogę zrobić to powiedzieć, powiedzmy jak wyglądały moje doświadczenia oraz moich znajomych i jak wiele rozmów potem na przykład Też takie was rozmowy czekają zobaczycie za parę lat z waszymi kumplami zdacie sobie sprawę że tak "kurwa stary niepotrzebnie zmarnowaliśmy tyle czasu na łaże-ten po prostu ślinienie się do laski która nie była nami zainteresowana" Jest masa dziewczyn które mają totalnie gdzieś wagę mam na myśli wiesz, wiadomo dopóki nie jesteś wiesz że otyłość jest taką chorobą że nie możesz się już podnieść nawet z fotela nie? Jaki sos po kebabie między nogami? jak powie coś innego niż czosnkowy to znaczy że się nie zna nie? Na pewno masz kumpli może sam sobie nie zdajesz nawet sprawy kto w twoim życiu aktualnie może być twoim bardzo dobry kolegą JJay tak miał, aktualnie najlepszy kumpel którego mam to jest osoba którą poznałem, naprawdę to był kolega kolegi i teraz się nagle okazało że, ja pierdolę stary jak my się dogadujemy jeżeli jest tylko jedna dziewczyna która cię lubi to nie czas ją poślubić tylko czas zwrócić uwagę na siebie To jest jak to powiedzonko takie W każdej grupie jest jeden dupek Jeżeli uważasz że w twojej grupie znajomych nie ma dupka to znaczy że ty nim jesteś albo druga wersja tego kiedy jedna osoba mówi ci że jesteś dupkiem to prawdopodobnie on jest dupkiem jeżeli wszyscy ci mówią że jesteś dupkiem to prawdopodobnie ty jesteś tym dupkiem może dupkiem brzmi gorzej w języku polskim bo asshole jakby jest trochę mocniejszym słowem po angielsku według mnie niby tłumaczy się idealnie nie? no teoretycznie asshole to jest odbyt bardziej dupek to jest bardzo słabe słowo asshole odnosi się do wszystkiego Kategoria:Pasty